


【带卡】入睡前Day2

by kuriball



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuriball/pseuds/kuriball
Summary: *回村土if线设定，带卡同居中。*卡卡西自慰情节，一辆成年人的恋爱车。





	【带卡】入睡前Day2

**Author's Note:**

> *回村土if线设定，带卡同居中。  
> *卡卡西自慰情节，一辆成年人的恋爱车。

Day 2

卡卡西准备睡了。他睡前的每日例行已经做完，浴室里每一个角落都被擦得干干净净，马桶也锃亮得光可鉴人，家里大大小小的地方都一尘不染。他想起还应该给鸣人送的元气君浇浇水，它长势不错，也许过不了多久就该给它换个大点的花盆了。做完这些以后他把家里的灯都关上，今晚的夜风似乎有些潮热，于是他放弃了关窗的打算。他之前住的是单身公寓，打扫起来非常方便。现在的居室稍大一些，所以要完成整套的清扫工作不得不多花点时间。时间已经不早了，他掀开被子平静的躺下，双手交握等待睡意的来临。带土那边的床空着，他已经快一个月没回来了。上头给了他一个有点麻烦的任务，虽说没有什么了不得的危险，但在时间上却要求得很严苛，短时间内没办法回到木叶。

卡卡西在床上躺了一会儿，难得的有点睡不着。是有什么事情没有完成吗？他仔细的想了想，发现以他的个性并不存在这种可能。于是他又把明天要做的事情捋了一遍，甚至把每个细节都考虑得十分详尽，然而还是一丝睡意也没有。他翻了个身想着换个姿势会不会好一点，扭头却一眼看到了柜子上他和带土的合照，更远一点的地方放着的是七班和水门班。卡卡西默默的看了一会儿，画面中是两个身着上忍服装的年轻人，两个人看起来都还很年轻，一模一样的遮住了左眼。站在靠后一点的那个黑发男人正用手臂亲昵地搂住同伴的脖子，尽管右脸有些不知道是什么原因造成的伤痕，但他的五官总体十分端正，甚至可以称得上是英俊，脸上的笑容看起来非常快乐。而他银发的同伴正抱着手有点无奈的看着他，两人一看就极其亲密。

那是前两年他们刚刚在一起的时候照的，带土总说这是他们俩的结婚照。卡卡西说哪有人穿着工作服照结婚照的，这最多算个定情照。带土难得的没有反驳他，反而若有所思地说没想到笨蛋卡卡西还有说得这么对的时候，改天一定要重拍一张。后来他们就搬到了一起，同居的过程中慢慢磨合着，日子过惯了以后倒想不起要去照相了。

不知道那个家伙现在在干嘛，大概已经呼呼大睡了吧。卡卡西又翻了个身，带土的枕头在他面前安静的躺着。这枕头是他们搬到新家那天带土亲自去挑的，他一本正经地说他是个重视睡眠质量的人，没有一个好枕头就睡不着觉。真是个麻烦的家伙，明明忍者执行任务时常常不得不在野外休息。想着带土挑选枕头时认真的样子，卡卡西有点好笑的用被子盖住了自己的脸。

真的已经很久没见了，他们好像还是第一次分离这么长的时间。之前也不是没有出过这样的长期任务，但一般那时候上头都会安排他们编成一个小队，毕竟长期任务往往隐藏着不为人知的危险，而写轮眼最好还是要成为一对才能发挥极致的威力。任务中的带土沉稳果断，是个不可多得的值得托付性命的同伴。他熟练地安排战术和协调小队成员作战，与小时候冲动冒失、明明没有力量还只会说大话的样子截然不同。想来他只不过是起步缓慢不够早慧而已，现在这个实力强大的忍者就是最好的证明。卡卡西不由自主地想起上次任务中带土下达命令时那线条坚硬的下巴和嘴唇，突然觉得有些脸红心跳起来。于是他把自己挪过去靠在带土的枕头上，一下子就被那个熟悉的气息牢牢裹住。

卡卡西这下终于知道自己为什么睡不着了，他把头埋在带土的枕头里无力的想，带土已经离开了快一个月，所以他也快一个月没做了。睡不着的原因竟然是因为这个，这让卡卡西觉得很是哭笑不得。前些日子他自己也很忙，一方面要带着七班一起做任务，另一方面上头也还有些其他事交给他去安排。虽然他一直是个很会忙里偷闲的人，但这方面的事情确实还没怎么顾得上。今晚只不过因为多想了一会儿带土，身体就自顾自的提醒起他来了。

他把手指伸进被子里握住了自己已经完全勃起的阴茎，脸红得发烫，带土走之前他们最后一次做爱时的情形还历历在目，那次实在是有点激烈。他把整个人都缩到被子里，自己当时沉溺在情欲中的样子实在是没脸见人。

那时带土从他身后促狭地捉住了他的阴茎不准他自己动手，拧开台灯拿起了放在床头的亲热天堂，翻到他最近看过的一页要他一个字一个字地念出来。他羞得全身透红，身体一阵一阵的沁着热汗：里面有些限制级的内容平时看看就算了，念出来实在是让人觉得过于羞耻。于是他摇摇头表示这桩买卖恕不合作。然而带土有的是办法治他，他装作很遗憾的样子从他身体里退出去了，故意做出一副恋恋不舍的表情，离开的动作却很坚决。他们的情事明明才行到关键，两个人都还沉浸在刚刚插进来的余韵中无法自拔。然而带土偏偏有意要捉弄他，把阴茎抽出去之后就在一旁饶有兴味地看着他的表情。他痒得浑身发抖，后穴不满地收缩起来，他宁愿在拷问屋里接受一百次拷打也不愿受这种酷刑。他只好恳求似的看着带土，要是平时带土早就插进来给他个痛快了，但那天他不知是吃错了什么药，非要卡卡西读一读亲热天堂才肯上他。

好吧，他认命的想，这次是他输了。他拿起带土已经翻开的亲热天堂低低地念起来，他的声音因为欲望沙哑地颤抖，后穴里的空虚和瘙痒简直让他头晕眼花。那一页描写的是一对年轻男女的情事，双方多年不见后爆发的激情使得作者在书写这里时选用了火辣大胆的文字，不时还有一些露骨的色情描写。尽管书中展现的是男女之间的情爱，但情欲却都是鲜活而真实的。他越是念，越是感到有一种焦心的渴望和欲求，恨不得把带土的阴茎拎过来狠狠咬两口出气，让他下次再也不准这么折磨自己。他看着书上的字浑浑噩噩地念着，不知道还要念到什么时候带土才肯给他。这时候一个火热沉重的肉体突然覆了过来，他呼吸粗重动作凶猛，掰开他的大腿就是一阵疯了似的抽插，颇有一种作茧自缚的悲壮感。卡卡西虚脱似的扔下书紧紧地缠住了对方的四肢，扣住他的屁股帮他更用力地操干自己。他最终总算如愿以偿地喘息起来，后穴食髓知味地吞吐着那根来之不易的阴茎，舒服得眼前金星直冒，喉咙里发出一种被撸惯了的家猫被人抚摸时才会响起的满意的咕噜声。

他第二天一直睡到下午日落时分才清醒过来，在他昏睡的时候带土已经走了，室内冷清空无一人。他看着窗外黄昏的天空是那样流光溢彩，人们准备归家时热闹的吵嚷声却让他不由自主的感到寂寞。他知道是带土的存在让他变得软弱了。

卡卡西在被子里溺水一般的喘息，他发现自己竟然是如此不可救药地思念着带土，思念他所有的一切：他们第一次下厨时那卖相不佳却意外好吃的饭菜、因为身材相仿时常混穿的衣服、天热时从头上滴落的汗珠、睡在自己怀里那硬得扎人的短发……他想看到带土朝他像个小孩子一样纯洁的微笑，又或是他们斗嘴吵闹时皱皱的鼻头。

他终于放弃抵抗似的任由自己继续沉沦了，他把带土的枕头放到双腿之间摩擦起来。枕头柔软的边缘抚慰着他的阴茎，让他多少获得了一点快乐。很快他就不再满足于只是抱住枕头磨蹭，他走下床去在家里一个隐秘的位置找到了带土送他的生日礼物。带土把盒子打开递给他时两个人都满脸通红，他的恋人甚至有些结巴了起来。他首先祝他生日快乐，然后磕磕绊绊地说这个是他之前自己去买的，尺寸跟他的很相似，他觉得这个东西有一个也挺好，也许会用的上……他说话的时候眼睛不知道在看着什么地方，反正就是不看卡卡西，那个害羞的情态好像把这个东西送给他的人不是自己一样。卡卡西的脸也红得发烫，接过来低低地说了声谢谢，手里的东西好像有点烫手似的让他差点没法拿稳。他们当晚就试用了一下这个东西，带土事后问他感觉怎么样。他力气还没有恢复，只好趴在带土的胸口客观地评价说这个东西用起来还是不如真人，至少有一点不足的就是不怎么暖。带土哑然失笑起来，他真诚的说要把这个客户体验如实的反馈给店铺老板，告诉他们值得改进的地方还有很多。

现在这个东西静静的躺在盒子里，卡卡西把它拿出来后在月光下看清了它的样子。这是个做工不错质量上乘的按摩棒，最令人满意的就是它的形状确实跟带土的东西差不多，甚至连某些弯曲的弧度都颇为相似。卡卡西把它拿到了床上，他想象这是带土的阴茎不由得呼吸一窒。他继续把带土的枕头夹在腿间或轻或重地前后磨蹭着，手里抚慰自己的动作看起来色情又性感。他把按摩棒放到嘴边开始舔舐起来。他想起他第一次给带土口交时也是这样类似的感觉，那时候他还不是很会做，只会把他的舌头放在那个硬硬的肉棒上摩挲，鼻子一不小心就要拱到带土的阴囊，但就是这样也差点让带土当场交代。做了一两次后他就懂得了里面的诀窍，他学习忍术的速度总是很快，这方面的技术自然也不在话下。他现在已经学会了要含住龟头用力吮吸，知道只要再用喉咙深深吞咽一下，他的恋人就会一边叫着他的名字一边失控的射精。 

手里捧着的按摩棒不一会就被他舔得莹润晶亮了， 卡卡西把润滑剂抹到自己的后穴上，他的那里是有些淫糜的暗红色，这是他和带土频繁做爱的证据。同期的阿斯玛曾经笑呵呵地取笑他们说，还以为卡卡西是个永远不会谈恋爱的人呢，没想到和带土感情这么好。带土在一旁得意地摊摊手，一脸“你真是识货”的表情说道，是啊，卡卡西可离不开我呢。他悠悠闲闲地将亲热天堂翻到下一页，懒懒的附和着，是是，带土大人我真是离不开你呢。

没想到真的被他说中了。卡卡西有些苦涩地笑笑，他脸色潮红，额头上全是汗水。虽然已经抛弃了羞耻心，但自己弄起来还是很困难。他已经把按摩棒插进后穴里了，然而无论是力道还是速度都远不能让人满足。他们做爱时带土常常喜欢在前戏阶段把头凑过来闻他下体，他的身体明明很干净，并没有什么异味，但带土就是乐此不疲。他总是习惯先把鼻子埋进他的耻毛里，磨蹭一阵后再把鼻子挪到他阴囊与阴茎的交接处，然后像享用什么毒品一样深深地呼吸起来，直到最后脸上出现一个迷醉的、忘乎所以的表情。这个动作总体而言十分催情，常常让卡卡西抱着带土难以抑制的呻吟起来，有时甚至会有些提前射精的征兆。

现在带土不在，这一步倒是省了。明明之前用着还算舒服的按摩棒此时像个死物一样怎么都发挥不了它应有的功能，他手上的动作无论怎么弄好像都有点不得要领。这回他给这东西挑出了更多的毛病，它太硬太滑太冷了点，既不如带土的阴茎温暖，也不像他的那样表面有些褶皱，摸起来甚至还有一分柔软。他拿着按摩棒胡乱戳着，突然按到了某个不为人知的地方让他浑身过电似的颤抖起来。他知道自己总算找到了前列腺。他像是用尽全身力气一般休息了一阵，然后握着按摩棒开始对着那里用力抽插，他想象着是带土在他身体里进出，他们是如此的契合仿佛生来就该如此。他的阴茎硬得发痛，带土的枕头还在他两腿间夹着，那个气息是如此的让他欲罢不能。他一只手在前面模仿着带土给他手淫时的惯常动作，另一只手仍然握着按摩棒前前后后的操干着自己。他觉得他好像快要到达某个顶点了，于是停了下来改为捏住自己的乳头，这么做是因为带土高潮时常常会将他的乳头一口咬住，一直要到整个射精过程结束才会放开他。带土射精的时间总是超乎寻常的长，每次从胸口传来的疼痛和快感都逼得卡卡西忍不住想要逃走，但对方的力道是那么强势又不容拒绝，迄今为止他还没有成功过。

卡卡西低声呼唤着带土的名字终于迎来了那个期待已久的高潮，他的精液射在了带土的枕头上，把它弄得有些斑斑驳驳。他全身是汗，整个人陷在床铺里喘息个不停。他还没有力气把按摩棒从后穴里拔出来，小穴仍然在不知疲倦地缠夹着，他知道自己还没有真正得到满足。等待欲望攀升的过程中他觉得他好像听到了一阵熟悉的脚步声，心脏开始疯狂地加速跳动。世界上就是有这样巧合的事情，明明你还是第一次自慰却刚好被恋人抓个正着。床上的精液、后穴里流出的液体、湿润的嘴唇……一切都是那么的昭然若揭。卡卡西只好把被子都盖在自己身上，像猫一样蜷成一团假装好像已经睡着——他不知道该怎么向带土解释刚刚发生的事情。

End


End file.
